GothHime
by NoOneReallyCares
Summary: Serena Tsukino is the only drummer in a rock band, Mamoru is a college boy, when they meet it's love at first site, until either one opens their mouths, now its an all out war of Boy Vs. Girl, who will win? Oh and did I mention they are both filthy rich?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone I just joined __.net__ and after reading tons of amazing fan fiction I have decided to try my hand at fan fiction, so here goes._

_It has been brought to my attention, that the twins were confusing as Usagi and Serena, because they are basically the same person, so I have followed helpful advice and switched Usagi to Mina, So the twins are Mina and Serena. Sorry for the confusion. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot and the characters Leo and Deon._

**Chapter 1**

"Cut" the director yelled.

"AGAIN SERENA, WHAT THE HELL!" a very annoyed brunette yells.

"Gomen ne, Rei-chan, I'm just so hungry."

"Didn't you eat this morning, Buns?" a petite looking blond asks.

"Yeah, Mina-chan, but.."

"I hate to interrupt," a red-head exclaims, sarcasm dripping from her voice "but we've got a PV(Promotional Video) that needs to be finished by the end of this week, and we are not even half-way done !"

Everyone in the room turns to glare daggers at the silvery-blond who anime sweat drops.

"Well, before everyone rips bunny to shreds, I say we take a break and start fresh in about an hour." a velvety voice puts in.

Recognizing the underlying command, the crew members pack up their things and head for lunch.

"Thanks so much Leo-chan, I don't know what I would do without you." Serena says tackling the taller girl into a bear hug.

"Buns, we're taking a short break, emphases on the short, and when we get back, I expect 100%, got it?" Leo replies patting bunny's head affectionately.

"Of course Leo-chan, now lets get something to eat." Serena answers and pulls Leo in the direction of a nearby ramen shop.

"Leo is to easy on that girl I swear." the brunette huffs.

"Yeah, but what can you do Rei? Buns just has that affect on people." the blond girl replies.

Rei fixes her with a look of disbelief, then giving the other girl a once-over, she says "Mina, for identical twins, you and Serena are nothing alike."

"Of course not, we have the same face, but we are to different people." Walking toward food the girls continue their conversation only to be interrupted by the redhead yelling "REMEMBER ONLY AN HOUR."

"Thanks molly." both girls reply in unison, picking up the speed, and then finally, racing off to catch up with Leo and Serena.

_Okay, That was my the first chapter of Goth-Hime, people remember if you want to see the second, Review, Review, Review. I want to hear it all, comments, praise, criticism, it will all help, So please Review, Pretty Please with sugar on top and maybe some whip cream and toasted almonds yumm!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, everyone I'm back again with chapter 2 of Goth-Hime, I'm pretty sure every one is enjoying the story, well at least a little bit, by the way I don't update every week or anything like that, I update according to my mood, so sometimes I update twice a week or more, but don't expect anything to fast… just a warning anyway enjoy._

_It has been brought to my attention, that the twins were confusing as Usagi and Serena, because they are basically the same person, so I have followed helpful advice and switched Usagi to Mina, So the twins are Mina and Serena. Sorry for the confusion. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot and the characters Leo and Deon._

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Leo-Chan," Serena says dragging Leo along at break-neck speed, "if we hurry we can eat and, make it to the arcade, before we have to get back to the studio."

"Slow...huff…down…huff…slow…down…" Leo gasps.

After making it to _Mau's Ramen Café_, Serena rushes to the counter, while Leo collapses into a nearby chair moaning about her legs.

Shortly there after Mina and Rei make it to the café, only to find Bunny (Serena)inhaling a Pork ramen platter and Leo looking sick.

"You ate all of the food AGAIN SERENA!" Rei exclaims.

"Gomen ne." Serena mumbles through giant mouthfuls of noodles, not even bothering to look up from her plate.

"Why, you…" Rei starts forward with her fist raised.

"Hey, look its Goth-Hime.!" an unknown voice screams.

"What? Where?" come the replies, as people crowd around the small table trying to get a peek at the semi-famous rock band.

One fan-girl jumps onto a table, as security officers keep the crowd at bay, and yells for attention.

"Hey,…HEY KEEP IT DOWN, SO I CAN SPEAK!" she pauses as the crowd becomes silent.

"Oh didn't think that would work… but anyway… For those of you who don't know this is GOTH-HIME!" she breaks off as the crowd lets loose a chorus of approbation.

"An all-girl rock band, that consists of four members…" she continues as the noise dies down.

"The founder, lead singer and one of the band's two guitarist, Leo "Bosci" Yamaguchi. Born in Santa Monica, CA to an African-American mother and Japanese father, Leo was raised right here in Tokyo, Japan. With a lovely heart-shaped face, almond-shaped chocolate eyes and pale caramel skin, Leo is definitely an exotic beauty..." the fan-girl pauses for affect.

Multiple whistles are heard throughout the room at this point.

"Never one to be seen without Harajuku Lovers fashion apparel, she has taken being an Harajuku lover to a whole new level.

Leo is not called Bosci for no reason, she rules the band with an iron-fist…" at this an perfectly arched eye brow is raised, "and it is even rumored that she can silence a whole room with one look."

The fan-girl shudders as if freighted by the very idea, and makes the mistake of looking over at Leo to gauge her reaction.

Turning her head back toward the crowd at lightning speed, she starts to sweat and the fan-girl rushes on to say.

"She was born on August 3, 1994, a Leo, as befitting her name."

Sensing that she was finished, for now at least, the crowd shows their appreciation with applause and the occasional whistle.

Leo expression was stoic, besides a faint blush that graced her cheeks.

"Ok…OK CALM IT DOWN…thanks…now onto the next two members of the group; lead guitarist, Mina"Hime" Tsukino and Drummer, Serena "Bunny" Tsukino."

Once again whistles resounded all the way through the room.

"If you can't tell, they're identical twins, yah, like OMG." the fan-girl states in a high-pitched, valley-girl voice. The crowd groans in response.

"All joking aside peoples, the twins hail from London, England but have lived here(Tokyo) all of their lives." fan-girl continues.

The crowd ooohed and awed at this fact.

" Considered gorgeous with smooth ivory skin, heart-shaped faces and big baby-blues, the twins look like they have fallen straight out of a fairy tale."

" With knee-length, pink streaked blond hair and a sunny smile, its safe to say that Mina, is the more mature of the two, while Serena with silvery-blond, black tipped hair, has a little more growing up to do."

"HEY!" Serena shouts standing up, only to be pulled back to her seat, by her fellow band members and hushed by the crowd.

Going on as if there had been no interruption, fan-girl says, "Serena is the epitome of punk rock fashion at its best, everything she wears screams "I am Punk rock, complete with chains". Fan-girl takes a breath.

"Mina, is an entirely different story, almost the complete opposite of her sister, she even puts her nickname "Hime" to shame. When you think Mina, think sweet Lolita, to the max and the umbrella, when I say max, I mean bows, ribbons, frills, stockings and 3-inch platform heels, **everyday**." fan-girl shakes her head and mutters to herself "talk about crazy".

The crowd turns to give the twins a long hard look, only to find that a menu had been placed in front of twins making it impossible to gauge their reactions.

"The twins were born on June 7 1993, so you know they are Gemini."

The crowd gives its applause, then quiets looking on expectantly, for her to continue with information about the fourth and finally member.

"Now…" fan-girl starts "I can speak for myself, thank you." Rei interrupts.

Fan-girl anime sweat drops but is wise enough to keep silent.

"My name is Rei "Priestess" Hino, I play the keyboard, and people say that I have a mysterious sort of beauty, and who am I to deny it," Rei glares at the room as if daring them to contradict her and then continues.

"She has a fetish for priestess garb and school girl uniforms, hence the name priestess." Serena throws in with a snicker.

The crowd remains uncharacteristically quiet for once, not wanting to bear the brunt of the fiery brunette's impending wrath.

Rei whirls on Serena, with fire in her eyes, "Watch it Bukiyona!" she whispers, promises of revenge evident within the silky tone of her voice.

Serena gulps and offers Rei a small smile, before laying her head on the table, her inflamed face hidden in the crooks of her arms.

"I was born in Hokkaido, Japan on the date of May 13 1993 and that's all you need to know." Rei finishes, sits down and crosses her arms, glaring at one blond haired onlooker, who was ogling her, a bit to much for her liking.

The crowd is deathly silent as if anyone is afraid to say anything.

"WHO WANTS AUTOGRAPHS." fan-girl yells.

The crowd once again comes to life.

_Okay everyone that's Goth-Hime, Chapter 2. I made it longer like I promised so please, please, please, review, review, review. Oh and by the way Bukiyona means clumsy in Japanese, or so I think, that's what the Google translator said. Anyway, I couldn't figure out how to get the little slash above the "o" in Bukiyona, so do forgive me. If I'm wrong and you feel the need to correct me, please do and review. Xoxoxo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everyone I'm back again with chapter 3 of Goth-Hime, I realize that I took a little bit longer with this chapter but remember , I don't update every week or anything like that, I update according to my mood, so sometimes I update twice a week or more, but don't expect anything to fast… just a warning anyway enjoy._

_Remember the twins are Mina and Serena. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot and the characters Leo and Deon._

**Chapter 3**

"Finally!" Rei exclaimed as the girls made their way out of the tiny over packed café.

"What I want to know, is how that fan-girl, or whatever she's called, knew all of that information, I mean we don't even have a fan site or anything." Mina put out thoughtfully.

Serena was busy munching on pieces of botan rice candy, and didn't bother to make a comment.

Leo mulled over Mina's statement, her brows furrowing in deep thought, and then without warning she turned and ran back inside, weaving through the crowds with a cat-like elegance that suited her name.

"Leo-Chan, where are you going?" Serena called out, starting back toward the entrance, rice candy forgotten for the moment.

"Damn, We'll have to find another way inside or wait for Bosci out here." Rei muttered as crowd of people grew larger by the second.

"I say we wait" Mina volunteered, catching her sister's hand before she could go any farther.

"I mean you know Leo, she probably has a good reason for running back in there." "I don't know, maybe we should go back inside." Serena mumbled worry evident on her face.

"Come on Bunny, it'll be fine." Mina murmured soothingly, pulling her twin toward a nearby park. "Besides we've got less than thirty minutes to be back at the studio, so we wont have to wait long."

"Why?" Serena asked confusion written all over her face.

"Leo has never been late to anything, ever, and she's not going to start now."

"I guess you're right, Hime-Chan." "Of course I am, now lets stop here." Mina exclaimed with zest, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Rei who had been silently protesting the unfairness of it all came to a sudden halt, taking in their surroundings.

They were in a apparently clandestine corner of the park, and it was beautiful.

Upon a well-manicured lawn of dark green, immaculate dining sets of porcelain rested, statues of wood nymphs, gnomes and all other forms of fantasy were placed about strategically giving the area a mystical feel.

Japanese cherry blossoms swayed in the cool summer breeze, birds of all sorts flitted to and fro, their sweet tunes a calming lullaby, giant rose bushes kept the area well-hidden from any unsuspecting viewers and best of all, the entrance to Mau's Ramen Café could be seen clearly from where the girls stood.

"Not bad" Rei put out "We can see and not be seen." "Exactly" Mina said with a wink "and now we wait."

_Okay everyone that's Goth-Hime, Chapter 3. Tell me what you think and please no lazy readers. Review Review Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone I'm back again with chapter 4 of Goth-Hime, I realize that I took a lot longer with this chapter but remember I update according to my moods, not to mention life's been pretty hectic for me, but I will try to get my updates sooner and make the chapters longer._

_Remember the twins are Mina and Serena. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot and the characters Leo and Deon._

**Chapter 4**

*Perfect* Leo "Bosci" Yamaguchi thought as she maneuvered her way through the massive crowd. *I can't wait to see the look on the band's face when I tell them the "good" news.* she thought to herself with a knowing smirk. "I can see it now…" Leo mumbles to no one in particular "Hime, might be annoyed, to an extent, but she'll get over it, Buns won't care enough to stop stuffing her face, and …" she trailed of as a thought entered her head for the first time.

"How does she stay so skinny, when she eats so much and does no exercise? Hmm…" So caught up in her musings, Leo didn't realize where she was walking until it was far to late. BAM!

()()()

"Look, I told you she wouldn't be long." Mina declared victoriously pointing toward the entrance of the Café. The three teens watch as the one called Leo navigated through the crowds with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll never understand how she does that." Rei stated her voice filled with reluctant admiration. "Does What?" Bunny asked curiously, looking up from a newly acquired bag of Tohato Habanero Rings.

"She means the way she is able to move through the crowd with such ease and grace, almost like she's a…"

BAM! The loud noise reverberated through the crowd and reached the girls who were on their feet instantly.

"LEO." they cried rushing toward their friend.

()()() Boys POV-Earlier; At the end of the fan-girl session

A young man who look to be in his early 20's took in his surroundings, his navy blue eyes, and golden curls drawing the attention of more than just a few, starry-eyed young women.

Nodding his head to some, he turned toward his companions and smiled "This is going to take all day but…" at this he turned to pointedly stare at a group of particularly captivating young ladies "I can wait all day."

"I completely agree Jed." a man with raven-black hair and cobalt-blues states, with a wink. "Let me guess Dare, the tiny one with the nice figure and the platinum hair." a man with light brown skin and hazel eyes, remarked thoughtfully giving his friend a playful nudge.

"Yeah right, Deon." Dare replied absentmindedly his eyes glued to the girl with the isabelline(silvery-white) hair.

"What do you think Mal?" Deon asked of his silent cohort.

Steel blue eyes flashed playfully and long silver hair gleamed but overall silence resonated and a slight shrug could be seen coming from Mal, who had lost interest in the conversation long ago.

"For Mal? My guess is the one with the long blond-hair, I wonder if she's hot in all of those clothes, and why the umbrella?" Jed asked with mock thoughtfulness. When Mal gave him a sharp look, Jed just laughed and turned back toward the girls.

*She's exquisite, am I dreaming? Is she an angel?* Dare thought staring at the beauty before him, lost in thought he didn't hear Jed call his name. "Dare, come on man…. Dare?…. DARIEN." "What?" Darien snapped at the grinning blond who had all but shouted in his ear. "The line is moving." he said, and with a wink over his shoulder at a livid brunette, he walked off to join Mal and Deon. Looking back toward the girl, no… angel, Darien was dismayed to find that she was no longer there.

"Maybe…" he quietly whispered, eyes narrowing as he turned searching for the otherworldly beauty, seeing no trace of her he shook his head wistfully and walked off in the direction that Jed had gone. "Hey man, wait up."

Some minutes later the guys met up at the counter and placed the orders for their food. "I'll take the Autumn Chestnut rice with _kaiwari daikon_(Radish Sprouts) and a BM coffee." Deon said quickly placing his order and stepping to the side. Mal offered to go next and swiftly stated his requisition of Ochazuke with salmon flakes and a diet water.

"So, I'll take the Yaki-udon with a side of eggplant and a Pepsi Ice Cucumber." Darien steps back to let Jed order.

"Pepsi Ice Cucumber, seriously Dare?" "What?" "That doesn't even sound digestible, why would you.." seeing that his objections were falling on death ears, Jed turned back toward the counter.

"Hmm… I think I'll order.." "Sir, can you move it along, I don't have all day." a tall girl with chestnut colored hair and jade green eyes said with no small amount of irritation.

Jed looked bewildered at the young woman's rudeness but he quickly recovered and said with a wink "Of course, my Amazonian beauty, I'll have the Shiso Tofu, by the way does that come with noodles? Lita."

Jed asked reading the girl's nametag "Everything on the menu comes with noodles sir." Lita replied ignoring the quip at her height and his improper usage of her name. "Will that be all sir?" she asked her voice tight with anger. "Throw in a carton of peach coolpis and that'll be it." Jed replied his tone light and the look on his face slightly bored.

When Lita rang up the total, the four young men paid their dues, collected their food and headed toward the entrance of the café hoping to enjoy their lunch at the park across the street.

_Okay everyone that's Goth-Hime, Chapter 4. Tell me what you think and please no lazy readers. Review Review Review And if you want to see the kind of food I'll probably post links or you can Google it just let me know_


	5. Note

_Hey, everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated, I know but life has a way of getting in the way, if you know what I mean. I will update in a few days but just know that I am extremely sorry for taking so long and by no means have the stories been dropped._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, everyone I'm back with Chapter 5 of Goth-Hime, I am so sorry about the wait, I've been busy with personal issues, but I sincerely apologize, I am going to try and update again within the next week or so and hopefully I will be able to keep updating faster, but thanks for sticking with me I appreciate it.__J_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot and the characters Leo and Deon._

**Chapter 5**

BAM! Leo toppled over a large stone bench that had seemingly come out of nowhere. "Ow" she moaned as she landed on her knees, skinning them quite raw in the process. Looking down at the bloodied skin on her knees and hands, Leo felt her face flame in rare embarrassment as a group of large shadows fell across her awry form. She looked up to find four handsome young men staring at her with mixed emotions.

"Are you ok, _signorina_?"one asked stepping forward and crouching down, so that he could look into her face. "I'm fine" she replied refusing to meet his eyes and waving him off with a hand. "Hmm…are you sure?" he stood looking amused as she tried to get to her feet. "Yeah, I said I'm fine." Leo stated brusquely, still trying to successfully get up on her own. The young man laughed, undeterred by her rudeness and in one quick movement he had lifted Leo off the ground and settled her bridal style against an extremely firm physique.

Both astonished and aggravated Leo, brutally pushed against his chest saying "Put me down, I said I was F.I.N.E." "See, Deon I told you this trip wouldn't be a waste." a blonde said stepping up with a smirk, he threw his arm around Deon's shoulder and proceeded to wink down at the girl in his arms. Deon just laughed seemingly unaffected by Leo's blow's.

"Leo are you ok…oh!" Mina exclaimed breathlessly as the girls pushed their way through the group of boys that had surrounded Leo. "What happened Bosci? And who is this?" Rei stated her voice filled with worry and no little amount of annoyance, as she took in Leo's unkempt appearance and the man who was holding her trapped against his chest despite her obvious discomfort.

"Leo-chan are you okay?" Bunny asked walking toward Leo with a look of apprehension on her face her frown deepening as she took in the raw scrapes on Leo's legs. "Yeah, buns I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention…" she trailed off as Serena slipped on a nearby by puddle and went flying into the arms of a very attractive black haired man.

*He's gorgeous…those eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever* Serena thought her own eyes glazing over as she marveled at handsomeness of the man who held her in his arms "Hey meatball head, don't you think you aught to watch where you're going." he teased as he caught Bunny with little effort.*Why did I say that* Darien thought as he took in the angelic beauty of the petite girl in his arms. "Meatball head? Don't call me that you JERK." Bunny replied ripping herself out of his arms, and grimacing with distaste as she remember what she had just been thinking. *I must have been going crazy if I thought for one moment that he was cute…completely crazy* "My name is Darien, not Jerk but I guess with a name like meatball head you can't really be expected to respond civilly." Rei let out a bark of laughter as Serena fumed her face turning a bubble-gum pink.

Deciding this could go on for a while if not stopped, Mina took the initiative to introduce herself. "So, while that's going on…" She said gesturing toward Darien and Serena who were still arguing, "My name is Mina, the one laughing her head off with Blondie over there is Rei, the one with the bloody knees is Leo and our dear bunny seems to be in the middle of a very sexually frustrated conversation." Hearing this bunny went apple red and yelled "HIME."

()()()()

"Well its about time…Oh Leo what happened?" the red-head exclaimed rushing toward Leo and her savior. "I'm fine Molly, Prince Charming over here decided that I shouldn't be walking with scraped knees so here I am." Leo replied sarcastically. "Ah _Bella _you know you enjoyed it." Deon stated sending a playful wink towards the girl in his arms.

Behind them Serena fumed as Darien went on and on about the differences between a meatball and a bunny. Rei and Jed, or Blondie as Mina had taken to calling him, were laughing it up like good friends only to have that end abruptly when Jed overstepped his boundaries by putting his arm around her waist. Lets just say that did not end well for Jed.

Mina was talking animatedly to a young man with silver-hair and an extremely exasperated expression on his face. "Mal, did you hear what I said" she asked for the 15th time. Mal ran a hand through his hair, in frustration and hissed at her, "What?" "Did you hear what I said?" was the reply. Mal sighed in defeat as the continued on to their destination.

_Okay everyone that's Goth-Hime, Chapter 5. Tell me what you think._


End file.
